Typically, on a floating oil production platform, the risers connect with a submerged pontoon on the platform via a coupling which has to be disconnected and reconnected, e.g. for inspection and maintenance purposes, using small handling boats and/or divers.
It is an object of this invention to provide a handling system which enables a flexible pipe to be lowered from an upper deck of a semisubmersible or monohull vessel and to be connected at a coupling on the underside of the hull, beneath the waterline, without external assistance such as small boats and/or divers.